Kitsune of the Storm
by Voodou Child
Summary: The citezens of Konoha go too far with a young Naruto on his birthdate...destroying the best thing they could have ever had and making him stronger than he would have ever been..2 new bloodlines.A sealed Minato. Badass Naruto. Lem Lang & Gore. Enfckngjoy
1. Life is a Nightmare

**Salutations ladies and gentlemen, this is TheCurseofNuna typing and this page you are on happens to be my rookie fic. So be sure to feed me lots of reviews, bare with me if its not as good as you want, and dont be ashamed if you get addicted get cause its better than you thought. :-b. Without further ado id like to present to you "The Crimson Kitsune" . Enjoy. Oh yeah, ****DISCLAIMER: I dont own Naruto or anything related to it****....Ummm...Yeah..Enjoy.**

Life is a Nightmare

A little boy huddled in a dark corner of his shabby apartments agonizing over his pending doom. He gulped, and whispered to himself as he shivered "Theyre really gonna kill me....they really want me dead." A single tear cascaded down his dirty face. Im dead meat quoted the boy. He crawled to the window to try to peek and see if they were coming for him yet.......WOOSH!! The boy wailed in pain as he felt his left cheeks flesh rip from the corner of his mouth to his ear. The force of the projectile flung him around to face where it had buried itself.

Tears blurred the little ones vision as he paniced at the pain and his blood splurting everywhere, but he managed to get a glimpse at what had maimed him....it was a kunai... with a little red note wrapped around its hilt....time froze.....and then it broke with an eardrum shattering BOOM!! The kid was flung into the open air-nine stories above the ground-with the rest of his highest apartment engulfed in a seething explosion of hellfire. He could not feel anything, he could not see anything, he could not hear anything. So he did not feel his nakedness, he didnt feel the third degree burns that coated most of his body, he couldnt feel a ninja collide with his back and slam his head into one of his lower apartments.

He lay in nothingness while the ninja pressed a kunai into the burnt boys throat until a line of blood began seep onto the blade...."No, dont...." said another ninja."Not yet, the village deserves to witness this moment.". Silence. "Fine." said the other ninja in a hurt tone. "As long as I get to make him pay for what hes done to my family.". The vengeful ninja grasp the boy by the hair and descended to the ground without any effort to protect the boy from the fall-slaming him into the ground like a slab of meat-Awaking the kid to every inch of pain inflicted upon him. He wailed the horrible howl of a tortured animal. His skin was so hot it made his heart skip a few of beats, not to mention the headache, the unbearable pain that ached throughout his body or the tiny jagged rocks that dug into his skin as they draged him towards an entrance of the village, cries of agony being heard by any within range.

The villagers that didnt know who the boy was gasped in shock, the ones who did screeched in triumph, but they all followed. When the ninja finaly stoped draging him he threw him with all the hate he could muster into the middle of the growing circle of villagers and ninja. The boy tried to stand but colapsed at the pain in his legs and back, they all laughed at him. He began to cry and sob with renued vigor-much to his dismay as the salt hit the raw skin- and looked at the people who lived to see him die. They were cruel, they were animals, they were MONSTERS.

"_I dont deserve this, this cant be happening!" _the boy thought in horror. Surely they couldnt really be this bad, what if I begged, yeah what if i begged hard enough, they would have to let me live. They had to. The unfortunate little boy audibily swallowed his chagrin and whatever scrap of pride he had left in his little heart and approached his tormentors feet, begging forgiveness for some heinous act he did not commit and started kissing his tormentors toes through the opening of his sandals. The crowed jeered with laughter and his tormentor jumped back with disgust, only to repay the kid with a world-champion-soccer-chakra enforced kick to the mouth, sending the boy hurdling twenty feet away creating a rainbow arc of the boys blood. The boy wrigled on the ground with pain he had never known in short quick gasp thinking my head is gonna fall off, my HEAD IS GONNA FALL OFF.

If they jeered before, youd think his tormenter just won the world championships for real. The boy now flat out cried for help from anyone, anything to rescue him, he raked everyfiber of his being for a way to escape his executioner, yes executioner because his tormenter had now pulled out his small short sword and set it ablaze with chakra. He closed his eyes felt his neck and head throbed with an unspeakable pain. He opened his tear-blurry eyes and his death dealer was ten feet closer...... He closed them again and he could hear no more.... "_I dont want to die, please dont make me die" _he whimpered, only hearing the words in his thoughts. He opened them once more in time to see the glowing blade being violently jammed into the left side of his little chest, destroying his fluttering heart and pinning him to the ground....Their was pain...there was blood..there was terror. Then there was nothing.

The boy jumped ten feet in the air from his bed of stacked dirty blankets, clutching his heart as it pounded throuout his frame like war drums. Panic and fear dominated the boys emotions as he glanced around expecting to really die. He felt and looked at his chest....he was fine...it was just a nightmare. It seemed so real, like i could almost feel the pain he thought as he landed on his dirty palet. He curled up into a ball-which was almost a habit by now-and began to cry. The nightmare was too much for him, he couldnt shake it, he had been mistreated and had bad dreams before but it was never like this. This had petrified him. He didnt want to leave his shabby home today, something was gonna happen. He could feel it in his little bones. He made up his mind he was gonna stay locked in today. He got up from his sack and slowly approched the window, his little heart fluttering like a hummingbird. Half expecting his head to explode he quickly peeked out of the window and screamed at the top of his lungs and fell back, his heart must have skipped at least three beats.

"Naruto! Whats wrong! Why are you yelling like a mad man!" said a man with a big hat with the word _fire_ on it. He jumped through the window and went to pick the boy up. "Naruto whats happened!?" The boy named Naruto looked at the man that cradeled him, sighed in relief and laid his head on the mans chest. It was the third Hokage. He asked softer this time, "What happened, Naruto?". There was a long silence but eventualy the boy murmured "....they killed me.". The man was silent for awhile and then asked "What...Who?". Naruto took a deep breath and said "I h-had a bad dream..... and they hurt me and they killed me.." The Hokage felt a little relieved and said "Have peace Naruto, it was only a dream, no one is going to hurt you okay...." The man feared for Narutos well being despite his soothing words, if he could he would stay with this little child forever but he was Hokage and he had duties to attend to and there were...complications that would arise if he were to nurture this child.

"Listen Naruto I have to go now, i have buisness to attend to, why dont you go get dressed and go to school before it gets late" Naruto just shook his head in silence. The Hokage smiled, he knew what would make him go. "How about when I get back, you and I catch an all you can eat ramen buffet and I give you some special tips on being a shinobi?" He laughed as Naruto jumped out of his arms without a word and began looking for some cloths to wear. "Ill take that as a yes, ill see you after I get back" he paused and looked at the boys thin frame, he looked like he hadnt ate in days...the Hokage rumaged in his pocket and placed a fair amount of coins on his window seal, "Here get some breakfast and after school treat yourself to whatever you want okay, ill be back by nightfall. Naruto jumped up and hugged the hokage with all his might "YOUR THE BEST, GRAMPS!!".

The Hokage chuckled "Okay, i really have to go now, bye Naruto" and with that he hopped out of the window, drifted down all nine stories like a leaf in the wind and began walking towards the gate of Konaha. "BYE GRAMPS!" Naruto yelled with glee. He just made my day he thought as he walked in into his bathroom and stepped on his stool to reach the sink . The water was kinda murky and always cold but he didnt care as he splashed it on his face and looked at hs reflection. He had short golden blond hair, big saphire eyes and tanned skin. His stomach grumbled audibly and he smile. 'BREAKFAST TIME" he shouted. Its a good thing grampa left me some money, cause' i havnt ate in three days, but im gonna pig out today! he thought cheerfully.

He grabed a pair of his orange pants and sliped them on and grabed his favorite black shirt with his very own circle-ly tail crest on the back, he really liked that crest. He hopped out of his window like the Hokage did and looked down. He wondered how gramps had glided down that far with out hurting himself. If he could do it I can do it because im going to be an even better Hokage than him. Naruto grinned mischieviously and decided to try it. Without thinking twice he jumped off the balcony and began to drop from the nine story apartment. At first he thought it was fun then he started to panic because at the rate he was falling, he would be too busy being a pancake than eating one. He couldnt help but laugh at that despite the gravity of his situation. He wanted with all his might to just ease down like the hokage. He was desperate, _please somebody, something, anything save me!!_

He closed his eyes and prepared to be crushed. But the crush didnt come. Actually he felt weightless. He opened his eyes and gasp, he was being carried away in a strong but...gentle breeze and gradually descending. He finnaly made contact with the ground and rolled at least thirty times before he came to a stop and tried to stand dizzily yelling "WHOOOOHOOOOOO!!" only to fall on his back. He didnt know what had happened and he really didnt care, he was alive. He looked back at his nine story pyre-it was his because once he turned four, they moved him into the highest apartment and the rest of the tenants evacuated onto the streets rather than live in the same apartments with him, so he claimed the whole thing as his own-and decided he would never do that again.

He got up feeling oddly jittery and elated then began to run through his portion of the slums of Konoha, yes his portion because the evacuation didnt just cover his apartments, anybody within a mile radius forfited their homes and gave him a wide birth. He frowned. He didnt see why people avoided and hated him, it wasnt fair. I guess I should be thankfull for them leaving, It would be a lot worse if everyone that hated me and wanted to beat me silly were always right around the corner. He emerged out of his slums into the other poor peoples slum. I was lucky gramps came and told me to go while its early, nobody was up to pulverize their teeth by scowling at me. He must have passed dozens of restraunts by now but they were all shabby, he wanted to eat in a clean, decent place today he deserved it.

He finnaly found a nice looking place. It looked all fancy and stuff, and wonderfull smells were coming out of there. Naruto walked in and thought he was in heaven. Is this how God feels all the time Naruto thought childishly. He approached the counter and jumped up to lay his stomach on the counter to see what the chefs were making back there and his eyes poped out of his head. Those pancakes were as big as a manhole he thought with a drool. He tapped the silver ringer on the counter as if his life depended on it. One of the chefs turned around and said to Naruto cheerfully "It looks like we got our first customer for today. Well, little guy what would you like to order on this special day". Naruto clapped, jumped up and down and said "Oooo I want tha-" he stopped jumping.

"What wrong mister..?" Naruto asked. The Chef was glaring at Naruto as if he had spit in the chefs face, and thats exactly what he did to Naruto. The chef hached a luugi and spit right on narutos face. Little Naruto was SHOCKED. What did I do to get this he thought as tears began to well up in his eyes. Narutos started to back off, his heart thumping. The chef had just grabed a broom and walked around the counter and shouted "How DARE COME IN HERE! AND ITS TODAY! YOU GO TO HELL!". Naruto flinched and coward underneath the man and began crying. "W- why ca-cant I jus-t eat something, p-please mister, its my b-birthday". The man poked Naruto on the forehead and busted his lip as well, then in the chest with all his might and Naruto cried harder and tried to back up. "GOESCH, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING TO THAT KI-".

His speach was cut short as he recognized who the kid was. The man ran and grabed his searing hot skillit with bacon strips and hot grease on it and came back to fling it all on Naruto. He hollered in pain as the burning liquid and food made his hurt so much it made his heart jump. The man called Goesch grabed Naruto by the back of his shirt, picked him up and kicked him in his tail bone out of the door before saying "DEMONS DONT DESERVE TO EAT". Naruto rolled out into the middle of the street. He could not get up. He felt like his back was broken. He sobbed even harder, and wiped the spit off of his face with the back of his hands. "_**BASTARDS!"**_

Naruto jumped at the voice in his head. He didnt remember even thinking of using bad words. But as soon as the voice rang through his head, his pains felt better. He slowly stood up, caked with dirt all over his cloths. He tried to dust it off, put it looked like it would be stuck in there until it had a good washing and he didnt know WHEN that would be. He decided to skip breakfast, he got a feeling the same thing would happen to him if he tried not to starve again, so he trudged on to the academy, crying all the way. He arrived first out of his class and sat on the swing underneath the shade of a big tree.

He didnt know why people hated his guts on principle, he didnt know why none of the kids ever played with him it wasnt fair. "_What did I ever do to them!" _he thought angrily as the other kids gathered in various groups that all gave him a wide berth whenever possible. The door had opened, inviting the flood of students to go to their classrooms. Naruto got up and slowly paced through the almost empty hallways feeling like he was the skid mark on the underwears of society. He arrived at his classroom and entered. It was bustling with movement and noise from all the happy children that were taken care of and fed three hot meals a day. He fought back the tears that glazed his eyes. It was a fight he wouldve lost if he had not been yanked from his reverie by his teacher for the first time of what would be one hundred times today. "YOURE LATE AGAIN NARUTO! THAT JUST ANOTHER DETENTION FO-......"

He stopped and just looked at the state he was in. Naruto was completely caked from head to toe in dirt, he sported a nasty looking bruise on his forehead and his lip was swollen and leaking blood down his chin but the worst, the worst was the eyes. This little boy was too young, too innocent to contain such a dead, hopeless glaze in eyes and what almost broke the teacher was the tiny streams of hurt that flooded down Narutos face when the sensei met his eyes. The class grew quite as they took in the scene before them but it didnt last for long. "Finaly! Someone gave the 'DIRTBAG' what he deserved." said a class clown, who certaintly recieved the laughs his title deserves and fortunatly he also recieved the price it deserves as well.

"Your expeled, you little bastard, dont ever let me catch you around here again." said the sensei quietly with every ounce of killing intent he could muster at the eyesore. "B-b-bu-but I-Iru-" " SHUT IT NOW GET OUT NOW!". "Iruka, you cant be serious...." said another adult. "Your're damn right i'm serious, Mizuki, now Naruto tell me who did this to you I SWEAR TO GOD ILL MAKE THEM PAY!" Iruka was livid, his voice shook with rage, even when he managed to keep his voice down the class was petrified with fear from their sensei. Naruto whispered in fear from Irukas rage even though it wasnt directed at him "I-it was the pancake man...", "Who, Naruto, where? Do you think you can show me to him?" asked Iruka in a much gentler voice attempting to soothe Naruto. It worked. "I think so" "Good lets go, Ill take care of everything, ok" said Iruka as he picked Naruto up and stormed out of the academy after commanding Mizuki to watch over the class. He was out for blood.

**And there goes the first instalment of The Crimson Kitsune, I hope you enjoyed it and I hope I made you want to read more of it, because things certaintly get....uhh..whats the word im looking for..umm.....WILD....on instalement two which is entitled The Nightmare is Life. Im more than open to suggestions and critisism so dont hold back anything or youll forever be haunted by the regret of not correcting and bitchin at me ahead of time (no pun intended ;-). TheCurseofNuna, signing out.**


	2. The Nightmare is Life

**TheCurseofNuna signing in. As I said before in chapter one I had these stories submited, but I had to delete it and I lost the reviews I had for it but I would still like to thank those who reviewed, added my story to their favorites and story alerts. I still cant believe I had like over 1000 hits according to my traffic alert. You have made me one happy man this being my first fic and all. I would love to name and give shout outs to all of you but I think that your pretty much itching for **The Nightmare is Life **so here we go.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything related to it.**

The Nightmare is Life

Iruka raced through Konaha like a bat out of hell. "Naruto, I need a name, can you give me the name of restaurant Naruto" said Iruka who seemed to be so angry it pained him physically. Naruto hessitantly replied "Umm, umm, i-it was....I dont know.....". Naruto felt wrong. He felt like something bad was gonna happen, really bad... Iruka was losing his patience, every second those low lives lived is a second that causes me pain "DAMN IT!". Naruto was terrified. He just wanted to go back home and lock himself up, he remembered his nightmare and it did nothing but make his heart flutter with fear. Suddenly, Iruka and Naruto passed a chain of boutiques and Naruto saw the pancake man.

"Iruka-sensei....There goes the pancake man who hurt me.." whispered Naruto as he pointed at the man who appeared to be taking out some trash. Iruka locked on to the bastard and jumped from the roof top he was perched on and landed on the ground several feet away from his target. The man named "Goesch" turned around at the slight noise and saw Iruka a well known ninja and a sensei at the ninja academy of Konoha setting down a small child beside him, the small child he so vehementaly beat. He was pissed. Goesch didnt even get to utter one word as his world went dark, the last thing he would ever see was a glowing fist.

The force of Irukas blow sent Goesch through the restaurants wall and through the other wall, landing him into an alley. "IRUKA, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" screamed a person that was not Naruto. Iruka turned to find Mizuki on top of a roof and fuma shuriken inches away from his head. Too late. Irukas head rolled to the ground and his body colapsed and hit the ground in the form of another fuma shuriken. The fuma shuriken that Mizuki was poised to hurl at Iruka should he survive the first, was now replaced by Iruka and a vicious kick to Mizukis nose, breaking it and sending him flying.

"STAY OUT OF THIS MIZUKI, THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU!" shouted Iruka in rage that was equally matched by Mizuki "IT HAS EVERYTHING TO DO WITH ME, THAT WAS MY UNCLE, DAMN YOU, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!". "YOU SHOULD BE MORE CONCERNED WITH WHAT HE HAS DONE TO MY BROTHER, YOUVE SEEN NARUTO, AND HE WAS THE PRICK RESPONSIBLE FOR IT!" Iruka retorted to which Mizuki screamed "AND HE DESERVED IT! YOU KNOW WHAT THAT DEMON HAS DONE, DONE TO YOU PERSONALY. HELL I SHOULD BEAT THE HELL OUT OF HIM RIGHT NOW!". That was the last straw.

Iruka started the rapid succesion of handseals-_Snake, Ram, Monkey, Boar, Horse, Tiger- _then screamed "KATON: GOKAKYU NO JUTSU" (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique) and inhaled all the air he could contain in his lungs, then let a humongous fireball erupt from his mouth to which Mizuki responded in kind with his own seals at the same time as Iruka did his-_Sheep, Horse, Dragon-_ DOTON: DORYUDAN(Earth Release: Earth Dragon Bullet) which an earth dragon emerged through the roof of the shack with a large rumble and shot a rather large boulder at the incoming fire ball. The two Jutsus clashed with avengence.

The Boulder had much more momentum and mass, while the fireball was larger and extremly hot so upon collision the boulder punched through the fire ball but not without getting broken down and superheated, causing a barrage of sizzling molten rock rushing towards Iruka who narrowly escaped death but not without injury. One stray rock pierced his left arm as he dodged to the right eliminating any further ninjutsu on his part. "_Damn it, i'll have to make do with taijutsu then and even thats limited because of my arm. But maybe , Just maybe I can manage to do the technique ive been working on with one hand...It will take a lot more precision though." _thought Iruka as he wasted no time charging Mizuki and enganging him in taijutsu. Iruka on the losing side because of his arm. Mizuki dodged a sweeping kick from Iruka by landing a windmill backflip kick on Irukas chin. Sending him crashing into the restraunt he sent Goesch through.

"_Fuck." _Iruka thought "That hurt like a bitch, its now or never this is my only shot now" he thought as he stood up and began to charge chakra into his right hand. The wall of the restraunt was now, demolished by the battle and from that entrance walked in Mizuki...with a Kunai to the throat a crying little boy, the throat of Naruto. Naruto didnt know what to do, he could feel the cold metal digging into his neck, he was terrified, no petrified. So he didnt understand why he bit the kunai and it broke, why he immediatly bit Mizukis wrist afterwards releasing a gush of blood into his mouth, why he didnt stop biting Mizuki until the chew toy managed to back hand Naruto to the floor.

Mizuki screamed in pain as he did so because with Naruto came a large chunk of meat out of his arm. Despite Irukas shock and...fear at Narutos actions and his now red eyes, now was the time to act, he charged at Mizuki releasing his simple yet deadly jutsu. Mizuki saw Iruka charge, he saw Iruka cock his arm back, he saw a chakra charged fist fixed on destroying his chest so he used his strong arm to try to deflect the blow but the blow never came. He swore he saw what he saw but in reality, his throat was just sliced.

Iruka smirked at his simple but genius genjutsu. He really did charge at Mizuki and pull his arm back but he made Mizuki believe he was aiming for his chest with a chakra punch, so when he attempted to block, his defense would be far away from where it was needed as he sliced his throat with a kunai. It seemed that the battle was over and techniqly, it was but with his dying breath, Mizuki activated all of the explosion tags he had on him...BOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!!

The restraunt was dessimated. By this time civilians were gathered around the restraunt, so when the house exploded most fleed but some opted to just take cover. The whole area was litered with debri and smothered in lung piercing smoke, but when the haze cleared and the civilians got the nerve to peek, what they saw now was nine times more frightning than the explosion. Standing there in the middle of the ruined restraunt had to be a pint sized _devil_. The thing had to be only

no taller than 3 feet, yet it held more ferocity and power than a _giant. _The thing wasnt harmed in the slightest, in fact the little fucker was a picture of health. The civilians knew what, and who this was now and now they _thought _they knew who was responsible for all of this damage and possible deaths, "who else could be responsible for this atrocity other than a demon." they thought.

But they wouldnt make a move, if they could run they wouldve but at the moment they were preoccupied with trying not to shit on theirselfs. It wasnt until the boy and his eyes stoped glowing red did someone dare let out the fart he'd been holding ever since the explosion. Naruto Uzamaki just wabbled where he stood and fell down, he couldnt really remember a thing since Mizuki held a kunai to his throat in front of Iruka. "Iruka" he thought worried. "_They had a big ol' fight and they were shouting, I wonder what happened_" he thought again and started to glance around amongst the burning debri riddled street. He didnt even notice the villagers until a woman covered her mouth and said "Oh my GOD, OH m-, my GOD youve KILLED THEM ALL! Y-YOU YOU MONSTER!"she started to cry and a man came pick her up bridal style and backed away slowly then turned around and ran.

Naruto didnt know what the hell she was talking about until he looked where she was looking and saw four burnt crispy bodies. He recognized Iruka as one of them and it appauled him. "Did I really kill Iruka-sama" whispered Naruto in disgust. He looked at the few villagers surrounding him, he met each of their eyes and what they held for Naruto was NOT good. A big ol' stocky fella made a move toward the boy but Naruto saw this and walked the other way, but he was blocked that way as well because everyone left started to surround him, their eyes promising death if they could manage, one of them with a bad leg even pulled a sword out of his walking stick. Narutos eyes were as big as dinner plates at the site and automatically covered his heart with his hands as he started to cry at the memory. "Please dont make me dead mister, p-p-p-please dont do this to me!" Naruto sobbed, this plea only seemed to edge the civilians on.

It was to them a sign of an easy kill. "I did-dnt do anythi-ng, I just want-ed sum-fin to eat on my birthd-KYAAOGG!" he didnt get to finish as the big guy grabed Naruto by his throat from the back, picked him up, and squeezed the shit out of him. The big man liked the feel of what he was doing, it felt oh so good, he felt like he could do this for a living. He started to violently shake Naruto, loving the sounds he made as all the life in him slipped away, the last thing Naruto saw was a terrifying war-hardened soldier and his sword headed towards his tapdancing heart. What the Kyubi saw was an old man with a fucked up leg and a death wish. He smacked the tip of the sword so hard it flew out of his hand and imbeded itself within somebodies door. The Kyubi bit the sadistic chunky fuckers wrist and yanked it off.

There were so many screams at that moment that the Kyubi thought they could have been a choir. A horrible choir at that but this was no time to waste to be standing amongst these horrible people as he made a mad dash, not any where in particular but he needed to get far away and fast. _**"DAMN! My possesion cant last much longer! Damn this tight ass seal! You blond IDIOT! How could you make a seal that you dont know how it works!" **_Thought Kyubi angrily. Another voice retorted _"Hey, FURBALL, cut me some slack! I barely learned the seal the night you attacked! Hell I learned it because you attacked!". __**"Damn PRETTY BOY, you know it's not my fault what happened, YO-"**_ His thoughts were cut short as he faded from possesion and Naruto tripped and ate dirt, literaly. "_WHAT IS HAPPENING! I keep blanking out and I cant, I dont remember what happens!"_ thought a disheveled Naruto. "YOU'RE DEAD MEAT!" screamed somebody far behind him.

He didnt take the time to look back as he continued where the Kyubi left off. Naruto was never so happy to spot his crappy apartments in front of him in his life. He ran up the stairs with every ounce of muscle his smallbody could provide, adrenaline pushing him beyond his limits. When he got to the top of the stairs and into his one room apartment he was exaughted. Naruto breathed heavily as he fell down into his corner and formed his tradmark body ball. Naruto scooted and huddled into a dark corner of his shabby apartments agonizing over his pending doom. He gulped, and whispered to himself as he shivered "Theyre really gonna kill me....they really want me dead." A single tear cascaded down his dirty face. "Im dead meat."quoted Naruto. He crawled to the window to try to peek and see if they were coming for him yet..As soon as he did this he realised his mistake and almost certainly knew what would happen next.....WOOSH!! Naruto wailed in pain as he felt his left cheeks flesh rip from the corner of his mouth to his ear. The force of the projectile flung him around to face where it had buried itself.

Tears blurred the little ones vision as he paniced at the pain and his blood splurting everywhere, but he managed to get a glimpse at what he already knew had maimed him....it was a kunai... with a little red note wrapped around its hilt....time froze again.....and then it broke with an eardrum shattering BOOM!! The kid was flung into the open air-nine stories above the ground-with the rest of his highest apartment engulfed in a seething explosion of hellfire. He could not feel anything, he could not see anything, he could not hear anything. So he did not feel his nakedness but he knew of it, he didnt feel the third degree burns that coated most of his body but he knew of it, he couldnt feel a ninja collide with his back and slam his head into one of his lower apartments...but he knew it.

He lay in nothingness while the ninja pressed a kunai into Narutos burnt throat until a line of blood began seep onto the blade...."No, dont...." said another ninja."Not yet, the village deserves to witness this moment.". Silence. "Fine." said the other ninja in a hurt tone. "As long as I get to make him pay for what hes done to my family.". The vengeful ninja grasp Naruto by the hair and descended to the ground without any effort to protect the boy from the fall-slaming him into the ground like a slab of meat-Awaking Naruto to every inch of pain he knew would be inflicted upon him. He wailed the horrible howl of a tortured animal. His skin was so hot it made his heart skip a few of beats, not to mention the headache, the unbearable pain that ached throughout his body or the tiny jagged rocks that dug into his skin as they draged him towards an entrance of the village, cries of agony being heard by any within range.

The villagers that didnt know who Naruto was gasped in shock, the ones who did screeched in triumph, but they all followed. When the ninja finaly stoped draging him he threw him with all the hate he could muster into the middle of the growing circle of villagers and ninja. The boy tried to stand but colapsed at the pain in his legs and back, they all laughed at him. He began to cry and sob with renued vigor-much to his dismay as the salt hit the raw skin- and looked at the people who lived to see him die. They were cruel, they were animals, they were MONSTERS.

"_I dont deserve this, this cant be happening!" _Naruto thought in horror. Surely they couldnt really be this bad, what if I begged, yeah what if i begged hard enough, they would have to let me live If I begged harder than in my dreams. They had to. The unfortunate little boy audibily swallowed his chagrin and whatever scrap of pride he had left in his little heart and hessitantly approached his tormentors feet, begging forgiveness for a heinous act he did not commit and started kissing his tormentors toes through the opening of his sandals expecting what he knew would come. The crowed jeered with laughter and his tormentor jumped back with disgust, only to repay the kid with a world-champion-soccer-chakra enforced kick to the mouth, sending the boy hurdling twenty feet away creating a rainbow arc of the boys blood. The boy wrigled on the ground with pain he had never known in short quick gasp thinking my head is gonna fall off, my HEAD IS GONNA FALL OFF.

If they jeered before, youd think his tormenter just won the world championships for real. The boy now flat out cried for help from anyone, anything to rescue him knowing it would never come, he raked everyfiber of his being for a way to escape his executioner, yes executioner because his tormenter had now pulled out his small short sword and set it ablaze with chakra. At that moment a terrible shiver erupted from his head and surged throughout his body as tsnamis do shores, this feeling was unforgetable, this feeling made him feel like their would be hell to pay for ever hurting him. "_**Stop."**_ he heard what he thought was his conscience urging him weakly. But the boy didnt know WHAT to stop, "_Im not doing anything_..._am_ _I_.. _i dont think i would want this to stop if I could" _he thought with a wicked smile. This feeling was pure extacy, "Ive never felt so good in my life!"

He huddled on the ground convulsing as each hot orgasmic wave cleansed his body of all reason one by one until it hit nine...he raised his head to his prey and barred his fangs in a ferocious demonic roar. The reaction was instantaneus as they met his soul piercing blood red eyes and gut wrenching cry. "_Eighty percent of the town stood watching before, I blinked once and ten percent was left before me and those are ninjas._" he thought with a beautifull terrifiying giggle. "_**Stop now little one." **_said the conscience again, but this time the boy realized that it did not belong to him. The demon child whipped his head around in every direction-causing the ninja to move from where ever his eyes fell causing him to emit another oddly beatifull laugh despite his dellima. "_**I am within you little one, now stop and ESCAPE WHILE WE HAVE THE CHANCE!" **_roared the conscience as if he feared for the boys life. The boy was about to retort and interogate when the voice roared "_**WE CANNOT WIN THIS FIGHT, RUUUUUUNNNNN!!!!"**_ with all its might rocking the boys entire frame.

Almost on que with the urgency the ninja with the shortsword was right in front of the naked boy, with the blade three inches away from his neck but when time for collision came the sword was only piercing thin air and its owner hurtling towards a weapons shop face first as the boy kicked him in his back with the force of a wrecking ball while dodgeing a barrage of kunai and shuriken in midair. It was as if the wind itself had pushed him out of harms way, but his saftey didnt last for for long because as soon as he touched the ground three ninja were upon him and two managed to grab the boy by his arms and hold him in place while the other attempted to run him through the heart with a sword. Naruto thought fast and lifted his feet and slamed on the sides of the blade with both feet to stop the oncoming impalement.

The ninjas grips on his arms was secure but the demonic boy was far stronger so he slammed their heads into each other with a satisfying crunch as they slipped into a comma while he yanked the sword and his master towards himself-albit making sure the blade was flung downwards- while the mans momentum carried his thoat into the path of the heathens razor sharp fangs, bringing the man down on his back to dodge the oncoming shuriken that the boy saw aproaching him from behind while looking into his victims eyes. As the mans blood filled his mouth, Naruto jumped up "W-what am I doing" he thought in horror.

The man that Naruto bit pushed himself off the ground and decked Naruto in the face, breaking his nose. As Naruto fell to the ground in pain he felt the horrible urge to rip that mans throat out plague his mind. Narutos body crouched to do exactly that but when his body was about to launch, his knees buckled and he ended up falling to the ground. Naruto didnt _want _to hurt anybody, he knew he would never want that even how they always treated him, so he just didnt understand why these horrible thoughts were urging him to do these things. He didnt get time to strugle with his conscience much longer as ninja that punched him continued his assault and kicked Naruto so hard in the gut it took his breath away and put him ten feet in the air, only to have a rather fat ninja appear standing on his stomach and slam him on the ground.

Naruto vomited blood and couldnt speak even if he wasnt puking and wincing in great pain. He couldnt breath. The fat guy was still on top of him and he felt as if his chest and ribs had caved in. Narutos ribs had punctured his lungs and he was quickly losing oxygen to the brain. His vision became distorted with black spots, he was losing conciousness, the battle was over right there but the ninjas were too prejudiced to see past their veil of hate. They remembered that night and they would never forget it. They would never forget the terror, never forget the deaths, they would never allow their families to be harmed by this beast again. They would protect Konaha and her children at all cost, they would destroy this abomination by any means necesary.

"CHOZA! LETS END THIS!" shouted one of the nins to the nin that was crushing Naruto. "HAI!" complied the big man and every nin in the vicinity as he lifted Naruto in the air with his left hand and enlarged his right arm and hand to a monsterous size and slaped Naruto high in the air, over Konahas walls and over the evergreen forest, where Konaha could not be harmed by the jutsu they were about to unleash. Naruto was trying to hang on to dear life but it was determined to shake him off. His eyes were closed to the world, he was lost in an abyss of pain and horrible memories. At this time Choza had already expanded to the size of a GIANT.

He crouched down and opened his hand to allow six ninja access to their cannon. The giant cocked his fist back, locked onto the demon child and launched the six ninja into the air after him. In a little under a minute they were upon him and commenced the attack that would wipe Naruto from the face of the earth. A ninja very similar to Choza elongated his arms to grab hold of two ninjas beside him and threw them at the unconcious Naruto. One grabed onto Narutos arm and swung himself around so he would be underneath the demon while the other brandished a shortsword and jammed it into Narutos broken chest with an eerie sense of fate and righteousness that consumed him as he did it. The pain from the impalement didnt faze Naruto, it was merely another object added to the maelstrom of pain. After that the the two ninjas droped to forest embrace but not before kicking him twenty feet higher to match the height of the others.

One of the nins yelled "DO IT NOW!" and the three complied with a flurry of hand seals: _Ram, Snake, Bird, Tiger, Dragon, Tiger, Bird, Snake, Ram, Dragon: _FUTON: "TATSUMAKI REZE-KATTO TOPPA NO JUTSU" (Wind Release: Tornado Razor Cut Breakthrough Technique) yelled the middle man creating a poweful shredding vortex around Naruto as his teammates on this side of him prepared the same jutsu in perfect unision: _Ram, Horse, Snake, Dragon, Rat, Ox, Tiger:_ "KATON: KARYU ENDAN NO JUTSU"(Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Missile) and released a terrible jet of fire so hot it turned white. The three jutsus combined and made a giganticwhite hot, cyclone of searing death that engulfed Naruto and sent his small body hurtling towards the ground. They were certain he would be incinerated long befor he hit the ground. Little did they know of the cacoon of wind that surrounded the boy.

**There we go, **The Nightmare is Life**, I cryed a little bit when writing this one lol. Please let me know what you think of the story thus far. Reviews and fans make me and my stories much more stronger so please do so pretty please read and review. Im working on chapter 3 which is entitled....umm I have a lot of titles in mind but im leaning towards **"The Rising Storm". **I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Oh yeah I almost forgot I have two deleted scenes in which Naruto goes cookoo/postal and kills a lot of people and one where he just destroys Konoha. It was deleted for obvious reasons but it was fun. The first one starts after Naruto bites the ninja to avoid shuriken and the second one starts the same as the first deleted scene but turns out different. Oh lol I did that little semi-semi lemons scene in the first deleted scene because I couldnt resist it and I wanted to introduce Narutos mischevious curiosity and his soon to be addiction. :-). Here you go.**

Deleted Scene: Naruto Loses his Marbles

Naruto saw an opening and dived to the the ground and rent the flesh of the Hyuga from his waist to achiles tendon with his left hand claw causing the "GREAT NOBLE HYUGA" to wail in pain began whimpering like a little girl. Naruto shook with laughter, holding his sides and fighting the urge to fall onto the ground. He took a look at his victim and was shocked. It _was _a girl, and thanks to his little stunt, she was naked from the waist down. He couldnt help but stare and what he saw made him feel a way he never felt before and he couldnt understand it. "_She doesnt have what I have down there_.... _what_ is_ it_?....._Its kinda pretty..._"he thought innocently. It was all smooth and soft lookin', he poked it and immediatley brung his finger back, he felt like he was doing something really wrong and he didnt know why, but he really liked it, it was so warm and soft and it smelled...weird but....nice...he wondered why he could smell it and why he liked it so much, and why his mouth was watering, well if it smells good it must taste good he concluded..........

But that thought was cut short as another paley eyed person with the squigly worms around his eyes kicked Naruto hard in his ribs while he was.....distracted. The Hyuga was piping hot. "How dare that demon do that to my beloved!" thought the pissed Hyuga. He thought about pursuing the flying bastard, but his pride got the best of him as he took in the site of his fiances nether regions.... I have to get her out of here he thought to himself as he took his shirt off and wrapped it around her waist before anyone else could see and they both vanished in a swirl of leaves. Only to return seconds later with a look that promised pain.

Naruto was mad. "I was this close from tasting it, why does everybody like to NOT let me have what I want, for crying out loud I havnt tasted anything except blood in three days!" he thought childishly then he flashed a dangerous bloody grin and thought "Maybe If I could beat him up real, bad, I could make him bring that girl and her thing back". He charged at the man hoping that his plan would work as he quickly slashed the mans arms and chest up. The Hyuga didnt know what to do. "This, bastard is way too small and fast to even get a decent hit on. I dont get it hes toying with me, he could kill me with one swipe if he wanted to." he thought as he stubled and fell on his back. Naruto jumped on his chest and put his claws to his neck. "STOP TOYING WITH ME YOU BASTARD! WHAT DO YOU WANT!" yelled the Hyuga.

Naruto tightend his grip and said happily "If you bring that girl back here to me I wont hurt you no more, I pinky swear." The Hyuga just stared in silence at the boy until he finaly said "What the.....FUCK. "Naruto sniggered and said "OOOOO you said a bad word, Im tellin' the Hokage on you". This felt so surreal here was this supposed monster afraid of saying bad words and trying to make pinky swears. The Hyuga would have chimed in with another chorus of what the fuck but Naruto was launched into the window of a nearby store by some unknown figure. Naruto didnt get the chance to recooperate as the cieling colapsed under a bunch of huge firballs-each exploding on impact-sending Naruto out of the store and onto a rooftop in a cloak of fire that just wasnt harming him. The fire quickly extinguished itself from Naruto.

He just smiled. He was lost. He was drunk and consumed with the Kyubis chakra and it would be the death of him. He was ferocious and deadly but he was still a child, and right now his mind wasnt mature enough to cope with the vices of the demonic chakra. He stood up and looked at the army of Ninja quickly aproaching, he just shivered and started convulsing again, ending up with a smile on his face that was a true testament to his madness and bloodlust. Before any one could see it he slammed into the chest of the nearest ninja and shoved his clawed hand into the chest and simply yanked some meat out for the hell of it, then grabed him by the hair and slamed him into another nins stomach, taking his breath away. Then he tossed his toy to the side like yesterdays trash and proceded to hop from nin to nin, biting and slashing and cuting a bloody path through the ranks of ninja.

They were all too close to use ninjutsu for fear of killing each other instead of Naruto and the idea of trying to face him head on was down right suicide. Whoever he laid eyes on was helpless against him, scores of battle-hardened elite ninja fell to Uzamaki a five year who has yet to even graduate from the ninja academy. For the first time in twenty minutes Narutos feet touched the ground-seeing as how he was bouncing from nin to nin-but that would be a fatal error. When he touched the ground he would have been poised to engage in another bloodbath but he couldnt move. "Dont just stand there and fucking stare at him, take this troublesome brat out, I cant hold it for long. DO IT NOW CHOZA!".

Upon those words a big, man aproched the convulsing helion and kicked Naruto hard as hell with leg expanding with Naruto into the sky. Naruto was caught on the mans leg steadily rising. Naruto slammed his claws into the large foot and giggled, he could hear the mans screams all the way up here. Naruto began rotating in circles-and in turn rotating Choza with him. Naruto intended to toss him to the ground, but the man just blew up. He wasnt a man anymore, he was a giant. A giant that smacked Naruto so hard into the sky that anyone oblivious to the situation would have thought him to be a bird now. Naruto was way past the cities wall by now and just now balancing himself to look at the giant that he was dying to kill now.

The giants arm was cocked back, like he was about to throw something. He did, Naruto giggled because it looked like people were flying at him. He stoped, people were flying at him and they were flying faster than he was. They were upon him quickly and unleashed the fury of the entire village. A big man similar to the one that kicked him expanded his arms and grabed two of the nins and flung them at Naruto, and in turn they flung a hail of kunai and shuriken-that were blasted right back by an unatural gust of wind-and buried them selves into their owners, but as much as it hurt the would not let it stop them, the will of fire raged within them. They grabed hold arms and held him long enough for one Shikaku Nara to uses his KAGEMANE NO JUTSU one more time.

Once Naruto was under its effects one of the ninjas positioned himself behind Naruto and slit his throat his throat with a kunai while at the same time the other set a shortsword ablaze with chakra and raised it high above his head, then slammed it into Narutos fluttering little heart. The ninja took one look into the bastards eyes and immediatley felt a regret so strong it could kill him. This was no demon they had slayed, this was a five year old _baby. _

Narutos lips were trembling as he looked in the mans eyes. Naruto slowly turned his head to look at his chest and tears flooded from his eyes as he moaned in pain, sorrow and agony. It was a terrible sound, the sound of a child who knew he was about to die and could do nothing but feel all the pain ever inflicted on him and the man that could not tear his eyes away from the child could feel every ounce of it. The man underneath Naruto was oblivious to this horrible revalation, he kicked the baby higher into the sky to where he was to be subjected to one of the most fearsome jutsus known to man. _Ram, Horse, Snake, Dragon, Rat, Ox, Tiger:_ KATON KARYU ENDAN: The fifth member of the aerial assualt squad let loose a jet of white hot fire, that swallowed the boy and sent him hurtling down in a blazing ball of meat.

Deleted Scene: Welcome to Oblivion

Naruto actually had to grab his sides as he shook with laughter and actually fell and rolled over on the ground. The spectating Hyuga didnt take too kindly with that four surounded him from the north, east, south and west. They were in perfect synchronization as they all fell into their fighting stance and yelled HAKKE ROKUJUYAN SHO (Eight Trigrams: Sixtyfour Palms). Naruto instantly jumped up, their must be a reason why their doing this and im betting it wont be good he thought as all of them were already attempting to slap the hell out of him. At first Naruto gave a five clawed slash for each hit they landed on him but inevitably he slowed and couldnt move at all and he was left to endure the gentle fist over and over and over. When they finally stopped Naruto was smokingas he fell to his knees and vomited blood. If they did this to anyone else, that person would be dead already let alone a child. But they were not fighting a child, they were fighting the host of the Kyubi and the Kyubi would be damned if he would let his host die. He stood, defiantly and flashed a dangerous bloody grin at the Hyugas around him. The Kyubi calmy stated **"You will rue the day you decided laid a finger upon us." **It wasnt as much as a threat as much as it was a terrifiying fact. The Kyubi was PISSED now. It wasnt enough that they could treat him like trash and humiliate him and hate his guts for something he never did. If we have to die then were bringing EVERYBODY down with us he thought as he gently raised his arms to chest level and prepared the attack that would leave a scar on this village forever. The Hyugas backed off their byakugan, their all seeing eye was seeing the impossible. Not only was this boy standing, his chakra coils were churning with an amount of chakra that could quite possibly _destroy_ the village. The pressure that this _thing _generated was unfathomable. They could see the chakra in the air, rushing towards the monster and becoming thick enough to cut. Upon that thought red lightning started to arc everywhere within his gathering sphere of certaint death. This would not be a good day for the Village Hidden in the Leaf .The Hyugas yelled "RETREAT, RETREAT, RUUUUN!" If anyone was caught in this blast it would be the end for them " RUN! DAMN IT". The shinobi of the leaf felt a tug of fear. They didnt have to be geniuses to know what was about to happen. **"Too late."** thought Kyubi, then he screamed with the entire fury of the underworld itself **"WELCOME TO OBLIVION!!!!!!!!!!!" **It lit up the sky. The resounding boom could be heard and seen from every shinobi country on the continent except for the Village Hidden in the Leaves, for it was no more, and neither was its inhabitants, including Naruto and the nine tailed fox......

**Yeah....I dont need reviews like I thought i did but i would be extremly gratefull if i got some feedback. TheCurseofNuna signing out.**


	3. Death' and 'Rebirth'

**TheCurseofNuna signing in. I hope you all liked chapter two, I know I liked writing it. Got some good feedback and ive got a nice present for you Iruka lovers :-) Which brings us to chapter three, **'Death' and 'Rebirth'** which deals with the aftermath of the battle. I bet none of you have EVER seen the Third so pissed an awesome before.** **Check it out.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto or anything related to it so dont sue me. (Although I know some people who think Kishimoto-sama should be sued for ever thinking of making Naruto wear that hideous orange jumpsuit, ahem, _they _say its worse than lee and guys). :-)**

The Third Hokage was rather enjoying his walk in the evergreen forest of Konahagakure. For one, he was having a hard time stifiling his laughter as Jiraya still couldnt walk straight after grinding on a female anbu in one of his pick up attempts. He giggled as discretly as possible "Hehehehe. She must have cleaved his balls in half with that kick." "WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT OLD MAN!" screamed Jiraya in pain. Sarutobi was now in hysterics. "BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA, now, now Jiraya, HAKACKACKACK, no need to get TESTE. A-HOOHOOHOO. Just be glad its not Tsunade who did it this time". Jiraya couldnt help but feel a wave of gratitude, he remembered when Tsunade did it. His lips trembled at the memory. Sarutobi noticed. "AHAHAHAHAHA, remember do you.", "Of course I remember, how could I forget, I still have nightmares about it." The old man laughed until Jiraya rought up the second reason for his bliss.

The escape of his arch nemises.....his one and only true fear.....paperwork.. "Well old man 'giggles' I did recently discover a solution for your paperwork problems but seeing as how my pain just tickles your fanny I think Ill keep my mouth shut.". Sarutobis heart dropped. "Jiraya! You must tell me, what is this miracle! Y-you dont understand, that shit haunts me at night!". Jiraya just smiled and crossed his arms "Well, I dont know Hiru-san, what could you possibly offer me in return..." Hiruzen was desperate. His voice simply oozed it "Please Jiraya-kun, this is life or death! Look how its taking its toll on me!" he simply raised his hands and flexed them as they emmited horrible cracking sounds to which Jiraya flinched and winced and said "DAMN!". Hiruzen was willing to give almost ANYTHING to be freed of his burden but he could not even begin to think of what Jiraya would want, until it hit him.

Jiraya was a huge pervert, quite possibly the biggest in the world. He had been in Jirayas home when he was a child, and the amount of pictures of tities plastered on his walls was overwhelming. He would do anything to peek on women, hence why he is banned by every bath house in fire country and more. And Sarutobi had just the right thing to peek with without consequence. "Done, Jiraya, Ill loan you my crystal ball now please help me!" pleaded The Third Hokage to which Jiraya just smirked and simply said ".....Kage Bunshin.". The Third Hokage continued their trek back to Konaha feeling like the biggest dunce in the world. When they finnaly reached the gates of Konaha, at night fall they were amazed at how alive the city was.

It positivly teemed with life. The entire village was a gigantic party in full swing. Everything a party was supposed to be, this dwarfed it nine times over. The drums revrebrated through their souls, the scent of the finest sake and food permeated the air, the raw joy and happiness was palpable. Fire works of every color and size owned the skys, bathing the village in all of the brilliant colors. They played, they danced, they sung, they kissed, embraced, made love, they were all in blissfull oblivion. Jiraya spoke first. "This is one hell of a birthday party their throwing the little guy.". Sarutobi smiled and nodded. He wondered where _was_ Naruto in all of this. He automaticly looked towards Narutos 'neighborhood' as he always did-promising himself that he would fix Narutos home up even if he had to do it himself-and gasp in disbelieving horror.

Narutos apartments were on _fire. _Sarutobi and Jiraya were two statues of horror among the vibrant celebration as comprehension finnally dawned upon them. They watched in disgust as they reassesed the situation. Jiraya was shaking with the fury an earthquake and when he spoke it was as if his heart was broken "Theyve done something sensei, theyve done something to him, what have they done, WHAT HAVE THEY DONE!". Everybody within the immediate vicinity fell quite and stared at the new comers then decided to greet their Hokage and Sannin.

A drunken man stumbled up to Jiraya and Sarutobi and slurred "Shloook maaan, yoush needsh ta chiiilll man, itsh a party man(hiccup) We got, we got sake, itsh food and myushick(music in hiccup language) effrywhere man, we got rid of the (hiccup) kyubi gaki-". "What did you say" said Jiraya and Sarutobi at the same time and repeated it at the same time as well. "What did you just say!". Jiraya got in his face and the smiles were wiped off of everyones face as his killing intent spiked to the level that would make a dragon shit. The drunkard just dumbly staggard back from Jiraya in drunk fear "Whoa, whoa man, man, man chill, itsh uh good party man, were havin a (hiccup) good time man, we killed the kyubi today and everythi-" He didnt get to finish his sentece as Jiraya let out a moan of sorrow and rage and rasenganed his ass in the blink of an eye, sending the bastard through a dozen buildings.

Everybody backed up from the Sannin and Hokage as Jiraya fell to his knees in sorrow and the Hokage stood stock still. He could not believe the words he had heard. This shit was un-fucking-believable. The Hokage didnt want to believe what he had heard, but he knew it was true, just like he knew what kind of hell those responisble were going to pay. Gone was the kind, easygoing old man most of the village knew him to be. Standing tall, weathered and furious was the hard and ruthless commander of the greatest of all the shinobi nations. Standing here was a man that had survived each and every great shinobi war by no means of sheer luck. He let his chakra signature flood every inch and crevice of Konahagakure and laced it with every bit of pure, matured, undiluted killing intent he could muster. The effect was terrifiyingly glorious.

It felt as if the very essence of life itself was being burned, broken, crushed, shocked and ripped till the word life didnt mean a thing anymore. All over Konaha people ceased what they were doing, they wanted to stop thinking, stop feeling because it felt as if the world was about to end. For thirty minutes everyone was silent, still and more than half of the population had used their trousers as toilets. Then the Hokage lowered his ki so that their basic functions could be returned to them, but not enough to make them believe that their ass wasnt grass. He summoned all of his chakra into his vocal chords and his voice boomed even beyond Konoha **"CITEZENS OF THE LEAF....CLEAN THIS SHIT UP! PUT OUT THAT FUCKING FIRE! CURFEW IS NOW IN FULL EFFECT, ALL CIVILIANS WILL GO HOME! SHINOBI! YOU WILL ALL MEET ME ON TOP OF THE HOKAGE MONUMENT NOW!". **The effects were instantaneous. No one was stupid enough to disobey the Hokage, especially now. They all did what they were told. The sannin and kage vanished in a swirl of leaves from the streets of Konaha and were now overlooking the village watching everyone. Thousands of thousands of ninja from genin to anbu were making their way to the top of the Hokage monument. After a few minutes the entire village was completly silent and legions of shinobi were kneeling to the Hokage. **"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!".**

**~~~~~Later That Night, Hokages Office~~~~~**

"S-Sir, Hokage-sama, here is the official report of the events regarding Uzamaki Naruto sir." said a still shook detective ninja. **"I dont want to read the report, I want you to tell me what happened. Get out with it Uchiha!" **said a still pissed Hokage. "Okay, okay! Well, what weve deduced is that apparently some people beat up the Uzumaki early this morning, according to the academy students, and their sensei, Umino Iruka got pissed, swore hed make them pay and took off. Mizuki followed. We've found both of them at the scene of an explosion along with two others. The signs indicate an obvious fight between the two, Mizukis chakra nature was earth and Irukas was fire and the jutsu remains match up.

There wasnt much left of Mizuki, it seems the explosion originated from his pocket, the other two are also dead and one of them appears to have been a relative of Mizuki. Umino Iruka on the other hand is a miracle, hes suffering from third degre burns and hes in a coma but hes got a heart like a war horse. Hes in extensive care. Weve found villagers that witnessed the explosion and they said that the Uzumaki was standing in ground zero of the blast without a scracth on him and, he, he was glowing red. They swore he was the Kyubi incarnate but then he just snapped out of it and stumbled to the ground. The villagers assumed he was responsible for the deaths and damage so they foolishly tried to kill him.

He was being strangled at the time and a crippled veteran of the kyubi attack tried to run him through with a blade. It was at that moment that he started glowing again, they said it was as if he was possessed. He bit the man choking him hand off and made an escape to his apartments. As you may have saw, his apartments were blown up and he was dragged to the town plaza and....we have been told that Naruto begged and pleaded but he was just beat.. They tried to kill him but thats when the Uzamki became possesed again and fought back. The ninja of the leaf quickly put him down, but they decided to try to get rid of him for good. Choza launched him and a few others into the air where the village couldnt be harmed by the jutsu they would use..." The Hokages eyes were wide with terror, shock and grief. He couldnt comprehend as to why or how this could have happened. He gulped and steeled himself for the part he knew would destroy him. He spoke in a broken voice, "Go on...." to which the detective replied "Well sir, they used the....they combined a wind release tornado razor cut breakthrough... with two fire release fire dragon flame missles.". Sarutobi could not believe his ears. "What?..." he sounded heartbroken. Jiriya who had been quietly listening in the shadows of the Hokage office could take no more. He hopped out the window, he needed to get away from this village for awhile.

**~~~~~A Week Later~~~~~**

The skys were weeping. The cold wet rain and dreary bleak skys of grey only served to emphasize the somber mood of the village. Everyone wore black, for the Hokage had summoned everybody to attened the funeral of the boy named Naruto. A few people had tried to object and that didnt end up too good for them at all. The Hokage had really put everybody in their place within the last few days. The council had tried to come down on him for the way he treated _his _village because of the death of Uzumaki Naruto. He gave a sad, bitter smirk at the memory, _"They'll think _five _times before they _ever _try to undermine or control me or _my _village." _thought Sarutobi. Currently he was standing before the entire village on top of the Hokage monument, where funerals for great shinobi were held. They were having a moment of silence for the boy that everyone seemed to despised until the Hokage finnaly broke it.

**"Citezens of Konoha....We are gathered here today to lament the death of an innocent five year old boy." **No one dared scoff, no matter how much they wanted to.** "A boy that I know most of you have only went out of your way to make his life harder than it already was despite the Yondaimes wishes..." **Most of the people felt a slight sliver of regret at those words.** "Children of Konoha, I know that you have only followed the example of your parents and shunned Naruto as well, but have you ever wondered why? Why you were told to hate this boy? You were taught to behave this way because of the terrible burden he beared for all of us." **The adults tensed but dared not to say a word.

**"You have been told that our beloved Yondaime defeated and killed the Kyubi no Kitsune by sacrificing himself. And while that is true, you have not been told that he also sacrificed someone very dear to him, so we can live and be happy. He sealed the kyubi into his newborn son." **The adults hearts sped up, he could not mean what they thought he meant.** "His son was Naruto..." **He meant what they thought he meant and almost the entirty of the village felt like an ass. Cruel horrible asses.** "His son was Naruto and because of the Kyubi attack he was left alone in the world, he was just as much a victim to the Kyubi attack as all of us if not more and yet you have treated him like the slime of the earth."**

The Hokage shed a few tears and so did the regretful, now sorry villagers.** "Youve repaid him with nothing but torture and **_**death**_**. You have repaid our Yondaime with the MURDER of his five year old baby...." **Sarutobi felt like his heart was stuck in his throat as he continued.** "There is not even a body left to bury." **He freely cried. He just couldnt understand his people.** "Why have you fallen so low?" **Silence. Sarutobi didnt stick around for an inarticulate response from the people of this village. He shunshined into his office and sat in his chair. He opened one of his drawers and pulled out a photo of Minato, Kushina and a new born Naruto. His tears were like the rain. He needed a drink.

**~~~~~Three Weeks Later~~~~~**

A violent hurracain was in full swing in the seas off the coast of thunder country. It always was, always would be. The clouds were dark, the lightning lashed, the wind was wild, and the seas were unforgiving. Anybody within the tempest would have been swallowed by the depths long ago. Which is why the sight smack dab in the middle was very peculuar. It was downright scary. For while the entirty of the sea was balistic in its rage, about fifty feet circumfrence of the ocean was as serene as a lake. And within the calm within the storm was a boy.

It was as if the sea was _catering_to the boy. It was gentle, and peaceful as it carried him along to an unknown destination. He was on _top_ of the water. Not below, not halfway submerged, he was lying on top of the water, and the water seemed to practicaly _dance _around him. It was disturbing indeed. But beyond oddity of his surroundings, the boy was in grave danger, his life was at an untimely end and the reason was a dagger jammed in his heart. Any ordinary person would have died upon impact, but he wasnt a very ordinary person, and neither were the 'tenants' that were in his mindscape fighting for his life.

**~~~~~Mindscape~~~~~**

"We gotta do somethin' Kyubi, WE HAVE TO DO SOMETHING!" screamed a man who looked like hed been jogging through hell. One might actually mistake their surrounding for hell considering the eerie red glow, the hot and moist temperature of sewers and the presence of the most fearsome-supposed-demons. **"Like........I.......don't...................FUCKING..........know that......Minato.." **uttered the great beast that was Kyubi. The Kyubi, was not exactly at his peak. For the past month he had been fighting with every ounce of his might to keep the kit alive. He was down to the last of the last of all nine tails of chakra and frankly, the shit wasnt looking pretty.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, how could they do this you, Im so sorry Naruto, please forgive me son. Kyubi please..." **"Im doing...... everything I can, gaki, I dont like this anymore.... than you do, so snap out of it........ were all going down if you dont think of something fast.." **moaned the Kyubi. Minato was panicing, this was nothing he ever expierienced, a fear hed never known, a helplesness deeper than the ocean. His son was dying and he couldnt save him. "Im sorry Kushina, Im so sorry" he muttered as he franticly picked his mind for what he could possibly do to save him. He knew that those ungrateful bastards had shoved a blade in his baby boys heart, and he knew that was the crux of the problem.

If only they could remove it, or disolve it they might be able to save him. "....No SHIT!" proclaimed Minato. **"What!?" **asked the Kyubi, desperate for a way to at least save the kit. "Kyubi! You know how the demonic chakra disolves things right, well why cant you try to desolve the blade!" screamed a hopefull Minato. **"No SHIT!" **quoted an enlightened and envigorated Kyubi. "Exactly!" responded Minato. **"But wait, wait couldnt doing that destroy his heart for real?" **asked a hesitant Kyubi to which Minato responded "Not if you do that _thing _we talked about awhile ago! Besides we dont have any other choice!". The Kyubi nodded his giant head in agreement and began _the_ process.

He closed his giant crimson eyes, and began breaking down his own body. He trembled and thrashed, rattling the sewers in the process as he desolved into nothing but a giant mass of bubbly ruby red chakra. The chakra exploded out of the chamber that Minato had so kindly unlocked quite a while ago. He raced throughout the inner workings of the murky sewers like wild fire, purging and clinging to everything he touched until he blasted out of the seal and oozed into Narutos chakra coils. The two chakras fought for dominance throughout an unconscious Narutos body. It seemed as if one had to control and dominate the other and that was the way it usually went with affairs of chakra but this wasnt usually. The Kyubi and his chakra had a goal and there was a method to his maddness. He _crushed _the once cool saphire chakra coils, and flared thoughout Narutos entire body, cleansing and purging any foreign object out of his boy. The blade didnt stand a chance.

The heart that it punctured-that was still beating-tripled its pounding when the chakra eradicated the blade...then it stoped...this was bad...but not unexpected and the Fox knew just what to do. His chakra _submitted_ to the shattered chakra coils and began to recreate and regenerate themselves. They linked together and created something unheard of, they created something beatiful and briliant, they became one. It was like transforming a pebble into a diamond, or more precise, amethsyte. because the coils that were once blue were now a vivid violet. But the change didnt stop at chakra coils, no this change altered the very _fabric_ of his being. Every nerve, folicle, tissue, organ, muscle and bone in his body would _never _be the same. He was reborn.... and when he awoke, he would see the world with brand new eyes.

**And **_**that**_** concludes chapter 3: **'Death' and 'Rebirth'**, I hoped you guys liked it, I know I did. I thought it was really cool when I had Sarutobi put an entire village in check lol. I couldnt resist using the Semi-Cliffhanger no Jutsu on you guys. Youre probably wondering about the effects of the changes and the way water and wind have been saving Narutos neck huh :-) well youll just have to find out on the next chapter which im bent on naming **Waking Up **or **Brand New Eyes**, IDK yet. But, I will tell you that Naruto is going to become an awesome mofo and another element is going to be thrown into the mix :-). I also might change the title of the story after this, Im not sure that **The Crimson Kitsune **is the best choice for a title but if I do change it its going to be called** Child of the Storm**. Until next time, TheCurseofNuna signing out.**

**TheCurseofNuna signing back in. P.S. Feel free to review as if your next heartbeat depended on it and also if anybody wants to help me name Narutos bloodlines hit me up and i'll debrief you on the top secret information about them. TheCurseofNuna signing back out for real this time....**


End file.
